warriorsfieldguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors Field Guide Wiki talk:Charart/Archive 1
Brook (W) Comments? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps make the stripes a tad more like a marbled tabby (kinda like her kit-mother image for approval on wwiki's PCA) Rainlegs Gah! That's hard.....think you can help Rainy? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll go make ya a redline to use, after I set up my sig. :) Rainlegs There! Rainlegs 13:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. The changes aren't showing, so go to the history to see it. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 14:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, they are! This looks loverly, so, Approved! Rainlegs 14:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yay! =D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 14:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Mistystar (D) Comments? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Just make the eyes a tad more blue then grey. :) Rainlegs Re-uploaded. Omg....I spelled Mistystar's name wrong when I first uploded this! Gonna go fix it...✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. There. Comments? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Just a little more blue? Rainlegs 13:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Better? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 14:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Try using her leader image as an eye color reference. Rainlegs 14:09, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Got it. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 14:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Now? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 14:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Approved. Rainlegs 14:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Feathertail (W) Commetns? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) She appears a little peach-colored, so I would recommend running the desaturate tool over her at, say, 25% strength. Rainlegs 13:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) This looks good! Approved! Rainlegs 14:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Crowfeather (W) Comments? Rainlegs 21:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) The eyes look a bit purple.....make it more dark blue. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 14:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Good job! It looks just right! Approved. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 14:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yellowfang (MC) I'm not too fond of this one, and re-did it five times... :P Rainlegs 21:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Love it! Add some scars above her eyes and nose. She's described with scars. :P ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 14:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Perfect! Approved. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 14:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelflight (W) Ha! BRIGHT! Rainlegs 20:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep! It looks great! Approved. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Brindleface (W) I love this cat. :) Rainlegs 15:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) OMG......She looks awesome! I suggest you change the eye colors. It looks yellow-green. Other than that, beautiful! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 14:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! I see nothing wrong with it. Approved. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Leafpool (W) Eh. Rainlegs 18:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Stripes look a bit purple....fix that, make the eye color a bit paler, and blur the chest. I'm having the same expression as you Rainy.... ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by purple? They're a darker shade of brown. :p Rainlegs 03:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC) It looks a bit purple on my computer. Oh well. If you're sure (Which I'm sure you are sure) then just fix the eye color a bit. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 14:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 14:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Approved. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Leader Blanks - For Approval Are they too big? And they don't HAVE to be Leader blanks, you guys can make them a different rank if you want. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Paleclaw, these blanks are AWESOME. I see nothing wrong with, since I'm not a blank expert. Rainlegs, what do you think? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Here's an example I made of how you could shade it and such. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 11:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! The only problem is the earpink......on the other blanks, we didn't do the earpink cuz it looked better without it. Guess we'll see what Rainlegs thinks about it. Besides that, awesome! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 11:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) No... We don't do earpink on the other blanks because the ear's facing backwards. xD Nice guess, though, Rainy. Anyway, Paleh, these are MARVELOUS!!!! I luv these! Rainy, approved? Rainlegs 00:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol! And yes! I think these should be approved.....One thing though......Do they HAVE to have earpinks? I suck at earpinks....... ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) These earpinks are easy. if you want, I shall help you with any earpinks you come across. :) Rainlegs 02:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Cinderpelt (MC) Constructoments? Rainlegs 21:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading a bit. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 14:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) The shading still looks....weird. Can you blur just a bit more? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 14:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, blur the shading, and the paw (the injured one) looks a bit big. Maybe shrink it a bit. Good job though! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 11:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. If you guys still don't like the shading, Paleh, can you blur it? :P For some reason, this shade isn't fading into the pelt nicely. Rainlegs 02:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Crookedstar (L) I'm in love with this one. I copied the markings from his manga image, so they should be okay. :) Constructoments? Rainlegs 19:42, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Blur the stripes on the legs a bit, and maybe brighten the eyes. This is AMAZING! ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, this is truly AMAZING! xD And just do what Paleclaw said above. Other than that, purr-fect! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. :D Rainlegs 02:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Mistystar (L) - For Approval Fail! XD Bleh. Comments? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) No it isn't! It's better than Bluestar. Blur the shading a bit. Looks AMAZING. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:35, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Is there a way you can soften the shading in her eyes? Other then that, this is loverly. :) Rainlegs 00:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded - I blurred her shading as much as possible now and blurred the shading in her eyes so it was a bit softer.♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Willowbreeze (W) - For Approval Oh how I love doing tabbies! ^^ I like her better with blue eyes though. *pouts* ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Ditto. (With the blue-eye part, definatly not the tabby) :P All I would say is to blur the shading a tad. :) Rainlegs 00:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded - blurred as much as possible. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:44, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ivypool (W) I think I'm gonna darken her shading... Rainlegs 02:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Blur the patches and stripes, and yes, darked her shading. Looks awesome! :D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. The changes will be showing when the shading is really dark. :) Rainlegs 03:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Brightheart (W) I think I should add a few more scars over her pelt and torn ears...Rainlegs 23:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) You should. xD Anyways, blur the shading a tad more and make the tail only ginger colored, because that's her description.Looks great though! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. The changes will be showing when there are scars all over and her ears are beaten up. :P Rainlegs 02:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I just realized her description says she's fluffy. I'll reupload her as a longhair later tonight. -_- Rainlegs 13:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 14:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC)